Rise of the Dark Guardians
by BreadGirl0797
Summary: Six years after they where created, The Dark Guardians have finally returned for their revenge. Meanwhile, Daughter Nature struggles to find her center and facing a certain...personality change. Will the Guardians prevail or be wiped out by their nightmare copies? (Sequel to Winter Roses and still Jack/OC)
1. Home again

**;and finally the sequel is here! I was really hesitating on if I should post this or not because I'm back in school and I doubt I'll have as much writing time. But I will try my best! I don't own ROTG just the plot and the OCs;**

Hi, Maeve here. It's been a while since I've told any stories. It's been- what? Six years now? I -uh-I kinda lost track. Oh, well. If you haven't met me before let me introduce myself:

I'm Maeve Bennett, Daughter of the humans Jamie and Victoria Bennett as well as Nature (it's a long story). My more formal and well known name is Daughter Nature similar to my mom Mother Nature (very creative names I know). Six years ago I became a Guardian of children. What I'm the Guardian of? ...well I'm not to sure about that yet. But I'm working on it!

So -uh-, anyway, lets get onto the story, shall we?

XXXXX third person POV XXXXXX

Temperatures dropped and leaves started to change color as Summer slowly turned into Fall. Only the crunching of a certain 18 year olds sandals on the ever falling leaves could be heard through out the forest.

She had on khaki shorts rolled up so they just went past her knees to go with a moss green t-shirt with a hood attached to that had small leaf details around the brim of the hood and sleeves. Under that she had a simple yellow shirt which sleeves reached below her elbows. Rapped around her legs all the way to her brown-sandaled feet where dark green vines. Out of the sleeves of her shirt you could see vines growing to a green leaf for each hand and a leaf detailing her cheeks right below her ears. She had long chocolate brown hair that was pulled back into a messy pony tail that oddly enough had three random strands dyed blue, Green, and yellow. Her brown, blue, and green multi-shaded-swirling eyes darted back and forth as she read the book she had borrowed from the Pole.

She finally got back to the Earth's surface only to immediately get back to work changing the seasons. It wasn't a hard job for her, but it sure was boring. She held the book in one hand while lazily swinging the other at her side. As her moving hand passed, the summer plants slowly wilted to fall. She snapped from her daze as the book was torn out of her hands by someone above her. "Hey!-" she exclaimed while looking up at the 'thief'.

A teenage boy (She used the term 'boy' due to his lack of maturity) no older than her was floating mid air carrying her book in one hand and a staff that had a 'G' curve at the end in the other.

He had slivery white hair that stuck up randomly to go with his ice blue eyes and pale skin. We was wearing a blue hoodie with ice details on the hoods brim, sleeves, and the main pockets corners. To go with this he had on brown pants that where torn up at the end of the pant legs and where tied up with rope to keep in place. Most people would find it odd but he also wore no shoes or socks even during the coldest of weathers.

The boy only grinned at her scowl. "Hey, there snowflake." He greeted her. "Long time no see!" Normally, Daughter Nature would've tackled him into a hug, kissed him and instantly start asking how he's been and agreed it had been a long time. Of course, that would've been if he hadn't stolen her novel. "Jackson Overland Frost, give me my book back right now." She demanded putting her hands on her hips.

Jack pretended to look hurt while he flew around the Nature Spirit keeping the book just out of her reach. "What? No 'hello, love of my life I've missed you so much in the oh-so-long month we've been apart'? Just 'give me my book back'?" She made a grab for the book but Jack flew out of her reach. "That hurts Maeve, that hurts."

Daughter Nature rolled her eyes. Did she forget to mention she was dating Jack Frost? Well, she is.

"I'm not joking, Jack. Give it back." Maeve demanded. "Neither am I!" He replied flying backwards while lounging on his back. Daughter Nature smirked a little. Feeling the slight surge in her blood stream, Maeve took control over the wind. Not noticing the change in direction, The winter spirit continued to tease his girlfriend.

"It's painful to think my loving girlfriend prefers a book over-" Jack cut off as he rammed back-first into a tree. The wind let go of its hold on him and he dropped onto a branch. Even though he had maintained a grip on Maeve's book, his prized staff dropped on to the leaf-covered ground causing a large section to freeze over.

Smirking, Daughter Nature walked over and picked up his staff. After making it clear she had it, Maeve turned heel and began walking away. "Ha-ha. Very funny." Jack said hopping off the tree branch and back onto the ground. "Give it back." "Well, gosh, I don't know." She replied playing with the staff in her hands. "It's a pretty powerful, one-of-a-kind weapon you don't just find laying around everyday. Hate to give something like this up." Jack walked over and tried to take his staff back but Maeve hid it behind her back just out of his reach.

"Give it." He said in the serious tone he rarely ever used with her. "Give me my book." She replied. "Staff first." Jack demanded stepping closer. "My book first." Maeve said in the same serious tone. "If I give you your staff you'll just fly off with my book."

They stared at each other for a second before Jack broke into a grin. "Smart girl." He said handing her the book back which Maeve gladly took. He reached for his staff but Maeve pulled in out of his reach again. "Promise?" She asked with a serious look on her face. Jack smirked a little. "Fine. I promise I won't fly off with your book." He said.

Maeve smiled and handed his staff back. "But..." He said as he retrieved his weapon/flying device. "I never said anything about flying off with you." Maeve blinked at him as she tried to process what he had said. "What-?" Before she could finish Jack grabbed her by the waist and shot up into the sky. "J-Jack!" She yelled instinctively clinging to him.

He laughed at her shock and continued flying up. Once she recovered, Maeve shoved Jack away and shot down towards the forest. He quickly followed. The two teenagers flew through the forest hopping off of or flying around trees as Jack tried to catch Maeve.

"You can't run forever, Snowflake!" He called after her. "Then it's a good thing I'm flying, huh?" Maeve called back as she took a sharp right turn. Daughter Nature flew behind a large tree and disappeared from sight. "That tree won't protect you!" He yelled flying around the trunk. Even though Maeve wasn't around the other side, he had a good idea of where she would be. "Got ya!" He chanted while flying into the leaves. Jack looked around confused. Where was she?

"Maeve?" He asked. Her turned around at the sound of her laughter. Daughter Nature was in the next tree over waving at him. "Great view, huh?" She asked looking at the forest below them. She looked back up just as Jack tackled her. She yelped in shock but it quickly melted away into laughter as the two nature spirits flew back to the ground. They rolled over several times before rolling to a stop with Maeve on top of Jack, propped up on her elbows.

They where both still laughing as they calmed down from the chase. Maeve pushed her long ponytail over her shoulder while Jack sighed. "God, I missed you." She said smiling. "I missed you too." Jack said before pulling Maeve down into a kiss. The kiss was sweet, especially after spending a month apart, but short lived.

"JACKSON FROST!" A woman's voice screamed. The teenagers pulled apart, both had looks of pure horror etched on their faces. They both knew who that voice belonged too and she did not sound happy. The teenagers scrambled up from the ground while picking up their belongings and tried to hide the obvious blush on their faces.

A tall woman appeared out of the trees. She had pale skin and flowing black hair that reached the ground. She was wearing a long sleeved dark green dress that grew into the ground. Her black eyes looked beyond annoyed to match the scowl on her face. At her feet was a small loin cub with golden brown fur and gold eyes with black pupils. He caught a glimpse of Maeve and ran over to the nature spirit, purring slightly as he rubbed against her legs.

"H-hi, mom! W-what are you doing here? A-and you brought Decebal!" Maeve stuttered nervously while pushing her bangs behind her ear. She squatted down to scratch the cub's back. Mother Nature's expression softened as she looked at her only daughter. "Yes, he has missed you since you left the center and wanted to see you again. As for why I am here, I have come to talk to your boyfriend."

With that she turned to Jack, her expression hardening again. "I have told you hundreds -if not thousands- of times Jackson: do not make it snow during fall!" The winter spirit took a step closer to Maeve causing Decebal to growl. He knew she wouldn't attack him when her daughter was near. "I haven't made it snow anywhere I'm not supposed to." He replied defensively. Mother Nature raised one of her furrowed eyebrows and pointed behind the two teenagers.

Jack and Maeve turned around to find they had left a large, obvious trail behind them. All the trees branches where frozen and the leaves where blown off. The ground they had flew through where now covered in ice and large piles of snow from their chase. They had even left a trail in the snow where they had rolled to a stop.

Maeve hid her hands and her book behind her back while Jack scratched the back of his head, both of their faces burning bright red. "Um... I... can explain?" He said or more like asked. Maeve mentally face palmed as she watched her mother begin to chew out her boyfriend. Why did she always need to save his skin?

Daughter Nature felt the sharp spikes on the tips of her fingers as small rays of colors gently floated to the sky. After taking a second to recover from the use of her powers, Maeve piped up. "Do you know how many complaints about your childish behavior I have received from-" "Oh, would you look at that?! North needs us!" She yelled over her mother's raging voice while pointing at the northern lights in the sky.

The winter spirit looked up then at Maeve. She gave him a small wink and looked back at the sky. "Would you look at that?" Jack said grabbing Maeve's free hand and leading her up into the air. "Hate to run but duty calls." "Bye, mom! See you, Decebal!" Daughter Natured called while waving. With that, they shot up into the sky and bolted off as fast as the wind could take them.

Mother Nature shook her head at the teenagers while crossing her arms. "What am I going to do with those two?" She asked aloud. Decebal, who had jumped back in shock due to Maeve's decent, snorted in agreement. Mother Earth sighed. "Come along, Decebal. We have work to attend too." With that, both Mother Earth and the protector of Daughter Nature sunk back into the ground, heading to the Earth's core.

XXXX Jack and Maeve's PoV XXXX

After escaping Mother Nature's grasp, the two teenage spirits flew through the sky, disbursing the northern lights as they went.

"You are amazing." Jack said as he flew up next to her and hugged Maeve from the side. "If I ever annoy you again-" "Then I'll know you've gone back to normal." She smirked while he nuzzled her neck. "You're just lucky I'm so forgiving." "You know you did that because I'm just so adorable." Jack replied propping his chin on her shoulder. Daughter Nature rolled her eyes at his 'modesty'. "That's a matter of opinion." She sniggered while gently pushing him away.

"So where to now?" Jack asked flying on his back again. Maeve pondered this before replying: "Probably North's place saying that's where my mom is expecting us to go." Jack nodded. "That reminds me... I promised him I'd help with designing toys." He said. The winter spirit grinned at her. "Race you there?" He asked. Daughter Nature raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you not remember just getting screamed at by my mother because of us screwing around?" She asked while crossing her arms. "Yeah yeah..." Jack replied in a bored tone.

"Don't push your luck, Jack. I'm not going to save- hey! Give me my book back!" She yelled as her boyfriend shot off with her book. She picked up speed flying after the laughing Winter Spirit. "Jack! Give that back! That's North's book! He'll kill me if something happens to it! Jack!"

**;thanks for reading and please leave a review!;**


	2. My Center?

**;sorry its taken so long to get this chapter out! Like I said schools busy and I can't update every week. As always I don't own ROTG jut the plot and OCs; **

"Jack I'm serious! Give it back!" Maeve yelled flying after the winter spirit. "If anything happens to that book I'm dead! _Again_!" Jack only laughed. "You have to catch me first!" He yelled back.

Maeve huffed angrily. She flew up several feet, aimed, and shot herself like a slingshot using the air. Daughter Nature tackled Jack back first. He turned around as they free-fell towards the snow covered Earth. "You're determined aren't you?" He asked over the loud wind. "Do I ever kid about books?" Maeve asked grinning back at him. They landed on the snow-covered mountain several yards away from the Pole with Maeve yet again on top of Jack.

"You lair." Maeve laughed grabbing her book back. "You promised you wouldn't fly off with my book." Jack laughed as she got off of him and helped him up. "Aw I'm sorry." He said rapping an arm around her waist. "I won't do it again." Jack moved to kiss Maeve but she stuck the book up so it intercepted his lips. The winter spirit looked at her surprised over the book cover. Daughter Nature smirked at him. "I'll kiss you when you deserve it, wise guy." She said heading up to the entrance of the pole.

"You're not mad at me, right?" Jack asked holding out his arms. When she didn't reply, Jack flew up to her, his face inches from hers. "Right?" Maeve laughed. "Of course not. You're just not getting any kisses." She replied while poking his nose. The winter spirit grinned. "After how well that went, last time? I think I'll manage." He said continuing to float beside her.

Daughter Nature rolled her eyes as her face flushed a light pink. Jack quickly noticed. "Awwww you're blushing." He teased. "Snow wall." Maeve said suddenly while flying up. "Wha-?" Jack winced and a giant pile of snow toppled on his head as he ran into the side of the mountain. "Can't say I didn't warn you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two nature spirits walked casually into the front doors of the Pole. Yetis greeted them as they passed, from either standing guard or moving supplies.

"Hey, Phil." Jack greeted giving the yeti a nod. The Yeti nodded in return but still glared a little a Jack (Yetis never trusted him in the toy factory due to his recklessness). Maeve waved at the security guard before they both flew up to the main floor which Maeve had taken the liberty to try and memorize everything about.

The main floor was like a huge log cabin, with a huge fire place decorated with North's twin swords and a painting of the toy maker himself and his workers, the Yetis (yup,'Yetis' not 'Elves'). Right across from that was the globe which was used to see the true believing children if the world with a single light for each if them. A control board was set up in front of it, which could be used to summon other Guardians.

"Jack!" An all to familiar voice boomed in greeting.

A tall old man came walking over to them. He was wearing big leather boots, with a pair of black pants that went up to his by a red patterned belt. He had a plain red shirt who's sleeves where rolled up to show his large brown tattoos on his arms. One of them said "Naughty" and the other said "Nice" in old fashioned handwriting. He had grayish hair, even though he didn't look that old. His beard, same color as his hair, was long and stopped near his belt.

"Hey, North." Maeve greeted the toy builder as he walked up to them. "Maeve! Goot to zee you again! You enjoyed zee book, yez?" He asked nodding at the novel in her hands. "Yes, it was great! Though I wish I could've finished the epilogue." She replied adding an glance at her boyfriend. "Jack, it'z about time! I zought you not help me with toyz!" North said patting the Winter Spirit on the back. "What? Of course not. I just got caught up with somethings." Jack replied waving a hand while Daughter Nature rolled her eyes. "Come, come. I have new dezign to zhow you." North said gesturing an arm and leading them through the toy factory.

Even though it was only October, North's toy factory was in full swing. After getting off one of the 'elevators', all you could see was yetis running around testing, painting, fixing and/or building new toys for the children. All around the circular room was work benches with ice sculptures and every kind of flying toy imaginable (even some that aren't) flying through the air.

The toy builder opened a large door into his own personal work space. The room was pretty large and filled to the brim with life-sized ice sculptures of toy designs North himself had made. Yet another roaring fire place took up one wall and a christmas tree took up one corner. This room was always Maeve's favorite. Just getting to see what North came up with amazed her.

The current toy North was creating was only half-finished and sitting on a table along with his tools. "Imprezzed?" He asked catching Maeve's gaze. She nodded. "Is it supposed to be some sort of a boat?" She asked looking at the end of the sculpture. North laughed a little. "Yez it'z one of thoze military boatz. Come out nice, yez?" He asked. Maeve nodded and placed the book she had borrowed onto one of the shelves. "Yeah. It's missing a chunk though. Guess that's where I come in." Jack said picking up his staff with two hands and freezing the flat end of the sculpture causing a bright blue light to flash off of it.

"Anything I can do while I'm here, North?" Maeve asked sitting on a table while the toy builder put on a headset with some magnify glasses attached on it. "You could paint thoze robotz green for me." He said pointing at the shelf behind her. Maeve turned around, just noticing the toy robots North had mentioned. She furrowed her eyebrows. "But they're already painted red..." She replied looking back at North who was now working furiously on his sculpture. "I didn't like it. Paint it green inztead." North replied simply. Daughter Nature opened her mouth to ask why he didn't think the color scheme through before but ended up shaking her head and got up to get the painting supplies she'd need.

"Zo, Maeve, how waz trip to Earth'z center?" North asked as Daughter Nature sat back down and picked up one of the robots. "Oh, a joy as always. Passing out due to exhaustion for hours just for traveling there is always fun." She replied while she begun painting. Jack smirked from where he was standing. They all new Maeve grew more and more exhausted the more she used her powers and often passed out after using them.

"Your mother iz goot?" North asked while chiseling a chuck of ice off the sculpture. "Yeah, she's doing well. She's usually busy around this time of year with the whole summer change to fall thing going on. Luckily Decebal was able to watch me after a passed out." "Yeah, what is up with that loin cub?" Jack asked, resting his arms for a second while North worked with the new chunk of ice before him. "He didn't seem to like me much." Maeve laughed a little. "Father Time gave me Decebal when I was first born." She replied setting the half-painted robot down and picking up another so the paint could dry. "Why a loin of all animals?" Jack asked holding up his staff again to make more ice. Daughter Nature shrugged. "He's from the Roman ages. They saw loins as great monsters and or warriors. That's why he's my protector." the winter spirit snorted. "That little fluff ball is your protector?" He laughed. "He acts more like an over attached house cat." Maeve laughed with him. "Decebal is pretty clingy for a killing machine." She admitted "But that's probably because I haven't seen him in 400 years."

They slipped into silence as they started focusing on their work. fifteen or twenty minutes passed, North, who had long since zoomed them out, piped up: "you know vhat iz ztrange?" "What is?" Maeve asked finishing one of the robots. "Uzually Guardianz find their center before taking oath. But you-" he spun on his chair to face Maeve. "You have been guardian for zix yearz nov and don't knov."

Maeve smiled sheepishly and forced a laugh. "Yeah... I'm -uh- I'm working on it." She replied looking at the floor while scratching the back of her head. "Vorking on it?" North exclaimed causing Maeve to jump. "Here we go..." Jack muttered while rolling his eyes. "You do not 'vork' on finding center. You find it inzide yourzelf." North said standing up. He noticed Maeve's confused expression and scratched his beard. "Here." He said grabbing a blue and a red wooden russian dolls and tossing them to Maeve. She caught them on her lap and studied the painted faces. The red one was of North glaring while carrying his twin swords. The blue one was of Jack with his famous grin and bright eyes. "And of course he uses mine..." Jack muttered.

"How do you zee Jack out the outside?" North asked sitting down again. Maeve looked at the doll up and down. It mimicked the face Jack usually made when he was up to no good. "...mischievous?" She asked looking up. "One vay to put it, yez. And thiz iz how you zee me." North said picking up his doll to tossing it in his hands. "Big, and intimidating." Maeve smirked. "But if you open up you'll zee..." North handed it back and gestured for her to continue.

Maeve opened up Both dolls to revile smaller versions with different faces painted on them. This time North was smiling and carrying a mug while Jack was still grinning but this time carrying snowballs in both hands. "That I am alzo Jolly and Jack iz care free-" "I think 'rebellious' is a better word for describing Jack." Maeve said glancing at the winter spirit who was still watching. He smiled and nodded in agreement.

Daughter Nature opened up to the next layer to see Jack's face was dropped and covered by his hood while North had a cloak-like cloth covering his face while he raised a large eyebrow like he had something to hide. "You vill learn I am alzo very mysteriouz-" Maeve sniggered at that one. "-and Jack can be lonely." Maeve bit the inside of her lip remembering Jack's story about spending 300 years completely alone. Wanting to change the subject, she quickly opened up to the next layer.

This North was smiling with a small tear going down his cheek and carrying a baby deer. Jack had a determined expression and his staff was glowing. "I am alzo very caring-" again, another snigger from Maeve. "-and Jack iz very brave." "Aw, North, your making me blush." Jack said standing up and walking over to Maeve. North rolled his eyes before continuing: "And at our centerz..."

Maeve opened up the last layers of the dolls and popped out two tiny wooden dolls, no bigger than her thumb. This time she was stumped. North's was a little baby with eyes bigger than its head and Jack's was him with a smiling expression while holding his glowing staff and a snowball.

"...two...wooden...babies?" Maeve asked raising her eyebrows. "Ha, that's what I said." Jack mused aloud. North however seemed a little disappointed she didn't notice it. "Look clozer. Vhat do you zee?" He pressured Daughter Nature while leaning closer.

"I-I don't...-uh- you have...-uh- big... eyes?" She asked weakly. "Yez!" North boomed causing her to jump. "Big eyez! Very big! Becauze they are full of vonder." "Wonder?" Maeve asked trying to make sure she heard him right. "Yez! Vonder! It'z vhat I put into zee vorld! Eyez that zee lightz on Chriztmaz treez and the magic in the air." North exclaimed gesturing at all of the toys and Christmas decorations surrounding them.

"And Jack! Tell me, vhat iz the firzt word that comez to mind vhen you think of Jack Frozt." North asked. Maeve pondered this before answering: "Fun?" "Yez!" North boomed causing both teenagers to jump. "Fun! That iz vhat Jack puts into the world! Snovball fightz and ice zkating! All fun thingz he protectz in children!" "I could've told her that." Jack mumbled. "That iz our centerz." North said finally calming down. "Vhat is yourz?"

Maeve looked at the two wooden dolls in her hands uncomfortably. All the other Guardians had something to protect, a real reason to be there. She had nothing. "I...I don't know." She finally mumbled setting the dolls down. "I have to go. I promised my family I'd visit once I got back to the surface."

Jack seemed a little annoyed at North for making Maeve feel uncomfortable but none the less he let it go. "Tell them I said hi." He called after Maeve. "I will. See you later." She replied before closing the door. Daughter Nature walked out of the pole wondering the same sentence over and over again:

_"What is my center?" _

**;thanks for reading and please review!;**


	3. Family Reunion

**;hey guys sorry for the long break in updating. this is a family-filler chapter. I own nothing but the plot and OCs;**

Maeve flew quietly to the town of Burgess, Pennsylvania. She was still lost in thought on North's talk about centers and seeing the Russian dolls. She felt bad about leaving the Pole right after the conversation ended. But she couldn't help herself. It was too embarrassing learning she was the only Guardian that's spent six-plus years working and still hasn't found her center.

Daughter Nature sighed loudly and pushed these thoughts out of her mind as she started floating down towards the snow-covered ground. In Burgess, it's never stopped snowing year round for over 347 years (thanks to a certain winter spirit). Which is why it wasn't surprising for her when she saw her two younger siblings making a large snowman in the middle of the park.

The youngest of the three of them was Amelia. Her straight light brown hair now went past her shoulders and wore it in two braids. She still had her pink ribbon but now instead of a bow she just had it tied into a knot on the side of her head. Though, she had grown up, her fashion style hasn't changed much. Amelia was wearing a like pink shirt with a darker ribbon around her stomach and jeans to match her coat, earmuffs, and boots. The middle child and only boy was Lewis. He was a split image of their dad but he had cut his hair shorter and had little bit of stubble growing on his chin. He traded his favorite high school varsity jacket for a black snow coat with his college's sport logo on it with hockey sticks (he's played hockey since he was in middle school).

Amelia and Lewis both picked up the center of the snowman and heaved as they tried to get it on the base. Maeve landed quietly behind them and watched. Lewis glanced up at her and smiled. The twelve year old turned around around, just noticing the nature spirit and let to of the oversized snowball.

"Maeve!" She exclaimed running into laughing Daughter Nature's arms for a hug while Lewis hobbled back and forth trying to keep his balance. "Ah! Amelia!" He exclaimed while falling backwards. The Bennett girls gasped and clasped a hand over their mouths as Lewis fell onto his back and the snowball crumbled on top of him. The girls glanced at each other before braking down laughing. Lewis's head popped out of the pile of snow and he sat up.

"Good to see you too, Maeve." He mumbled while they helped him stand up. "Aw, don't be grumpy, baby bro. You know you're happy to see me." Daughter Nature teased flying up a few inches so she could give him a noogie. He was getting so tall! Lewis pushed Maeve off and laughed. "You're more of a baby than I am, shorty." Lewis teased while rubbing his head.

"Excuse me?" Maeve asked crossing her arms. "I'm five-hundred and forty-seven years old thank you very much Mr. I'm-only-twenty-one-years-old." Lewis stuck his tongue at his older sister before scooping up Amelia causing her to squeal and giggle. "You're right. Amelia is the baby of the family!" "I won't be when Lily is born!" Amelia laughed as Lewis set her on his shoulders. The older Bennett siblings rolled their eyes at their sisters assumption.

"Amelia you don't know for a fact what Aunt Sophie is going to give birth to." Maeve said as they decided to ditch the snowman headed back to the Bennett home so Maeve could see their parents. "Or what she and Rada are going to name it." Lewis added looking up at her. Amelia crossed her arms and pouted. She may be twelve but she's still stubborn. "Aunt Sophie said they'd name her Lily when she's born." She replied stubbornly.

"Speaking of kids," Maeve said changing the subject to avoid a argument as they turned the corner to the street with their house on it. "When are you going to ask Abby the big question? Eh? Eh?" She elbowed Lewis in the stomach a few times while his face turned red. "Like you said, I'm only twenty one years old. No marriage for me anytime soon. Much less kids." He replied. "Aw, but it's been four years already!" Maeve exclaimed floating next to them and hugging her knees to her chest. "How long are you going to drag your relationship out?" "What about you and Frost?" He retaliated changing the course of the conversation. "It's been six years for you guys." Now it was Maeve's turn to go red. She looked at him surprised then scowled annoyingly. "Lewis I have billions of children all over the world to watch over everyday. I don't need my own kids." She replied crossing her arms.

Deciding it'd be best to avoid conflict, Lewis and Maeve changed the subject to how his classes at the local college where going as they walked up to the Bennett's house. Amelia continued to listen while resting her chin on Lewis's head. Grown-up conversations where always so boring.

Finally, the Bennett children reached their home. Lewis's car sat on the driveway, still full of moving boxes for when he moved into his own apartment. "Hey, mom! Dad! Look who came for a visit!" Lewis yelled as they walked up the front pathway. The front door opened just as they walked onto the porch. Jamie and Victoria walked out onto the porch with confused expressions but they instantly vanished into smiles when they saw their eldest child.

"Maeve! It's about time. I starting think you've forgotten about us." Jamie greeted pulling her into a hug. "Hey, dad." Maeve replied hugging him back. "I could never forget you guys." She pulled away and then hugged her mother. "Hello, sweetheart." Victoria said. "You look like you're doing well. And still haven't aged a day." Maeve laughed at her comment of her immortality and pulled away. "Wish I could say the same for you guys." She replied indicating her and Jamie's now grayish hair and few visible wrinkles.

Lewis set Amelia a giggling down off his shoulders while Jamie pretended to look hurt. "I am not that old, -five-hundred-years-old." Jamie replied crossing his arms. "But, Daddy, you've been old as long as I've known you." Amelia said hugging his waist and bashing her eyelids. "You're lucky you're so cute." He chuckled while ruffling Amelia's hair. "Come on, lets get inside. I was just about to make some hot chocolate." Victoria said leading them into the heated house.

"So how's Jack doing? I haven't heard from him in a while." Jamie asked sitting down at the kitchen table. "He's good. He's helping North design toys for kids. Oh! and says hi by the way." Maeve replied sitting next to him. Lewis and Amelia walked into the kitchen after taking off their winter clothing and joined them at the table. "So where've you been Maeve?" Lewis asked siting down. "It's been a solid month and a half since you're last visit."

"At the Earth's center visiting my mom and Decebal." She replied while Amelia sat on her lap. "Ooo! I love Decebal! Can you bring him with you next time?" The 12 year old asked. Maeve had brought Decebal to meet the Bennett's not to long after becoming a Guardian. Amelia instantly fell in love with the loin cub and hardly looked away from him when he arrived. Decebal, being the cat-like-cub as he is, enjoyed all the attention. "I will if I can manage it." She replied ruffling Amelia's hair.

"Alright, get it while its hot." Victoria said setting down a tray of hot chocolate and cookies. "Thanks, mom." Lewis said grabbing his glass and a handful of cookies. "Yeah, thanks, mom. I haven't eaten in a month." Maeve replied grabbing herself a glass of the chocolate liquid and a cookie. "I'll never understand you immortals and your eating habits." Lewis muttered shaking his head. Maeve shrugged while Amelia giggled and sipped her own hot chocolate.

Sure, immortal meant not needing to eat or sleep but she wasn't that different... Right? Maeve looked around at her aging family suddenly a bit uncomfortable. Amelia's in her second year of middle school and Lewis was in his Junior year of college. Even Victoria had mentioned about retiring from the hospital in a few years. At first, the whole 'immortality' thing seemed pretty cool. Never aging and all that. She never truly noticed time going by, probably because the Guardians didn't age either. But now, seeing her parents turning grey and her siblings growing up, Daughter Nature felt, well... awkward. Like she was in the wrong time period or something.

Letting out a small sigh, Maeve set down the cookie she was going to eat, suddenly loosing her appetite. "I think I'm going to go work on changing the seasons for a while..." She muttered suddenly sliding Amelia off her lap and standing up. "Noooo!" Amelia exclaimed grabbing her wrist. "Please stay! You just got here! Can we paint together? Please?" Maeve sighed. If there's one person she could never say no to no matter how old they get, it's Amelia.

"Alright, squirt." She said head locking Amelia. "I'll paint with ya." The 12 year old cheered and freed herself from her sisters grasp before heading up to Maeve's art studio.

"Care to join us?" She asked her younger brother while following. "I'm good." Lewis replied while leaning back in his chair. "I'm not artsy like you two." Daughter Nature shrugged and walked up stairs. "You're loss!" She called to him while walking up stairs. "I doubt it!" Lewis called back. "You know you wanna!" She called taking her time. "No I don't!" She heard him call. "Are you sure?" She asked. "Yes!" He replied laughing a little. "Positive?" Maeve asked.

"Maeve! Hurry! up!" Amelia yelled from the art studio's door, sounding extremely annoyed. Daughter Nature laughed and walked into the studio with her impatient sister.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Bennett sisters stood up in Maeve's art studio painting on the canvases while listening to Amelia's iPod. Neither of them talked much, both focusing on their paintings at hand.

It wasn't a big room. Two large wooden tables on each wall took up most of the space. One table had empty or finished canvases and the other had hundreds of paint bottles, a large box of brushes, and a few unused stands. A large window took up another. The walls where painted all over with murals of Daughter Natures past lives she had done while still human. In the center of the room was two stands which where being used by the two sisters to paint.

Maeve was painting her Renaissance past life. She had had some long dreams about it while unconscious in the Earth's center and couldn't wait to put them on canvas. The painting had her riding a horse with some older boy (possibly her brother) riding next to her, both laughing. She was probably going to do a forest background, specifically the forest they liked to ride in. But wasn't positive yet. Glancing over at Amelia's painting, the 12 year old was working on a field full of flowers.

"Looks good, Melia." Maeve commented while ruffling her sisters hair. Amelia smiled proudly while continuing her work. She had taken on painting ever since Maeve left so they could always have something to do together. She wasn't as good as Maeve, but getting better. They both jumped at the sudden loud ringing of a school bell coming from Amelia's iPod. The girls laughed as one of their favorite songs turned on the iPod. Forgetting their paintings, Maeve turned up the volume and the girls started to sing along.

**_Hey little girl with the cash to burn_**

**_(Doo doo doo doo~) _**

**_Well I'm selling something you won't return_**

**_(Doo doo doo doo~)_**

**_Hey little girl take me off the shelf_**

**_(Doo doo doo doo~)_**

**_'Cause it's hard having fun playing with yourself_**

**_(Doo doo doo doo~)_**

**_Once you browse through the whole selection_**

**_Shake those hips in my direction_**

Amelia and Maeve continued laughed as they twisted their hips and sang loudly along to the lyrics. "Hey, don't forget about me!" They heard someone shout. Just as the chorus dropped, Lewis skidded in on his knees causing them both to jump. He grinned at their surprised expressions and sang along to the lyrics.

**_Prettiest package you never did see_**

**_Take me home and then unwrap me_**

**_Shop around little darling_**

**_I've got to beeeeeee_**

**_The ladies' choice_**

The girls laughed at their brother and joined in at ending the chorus with him, then singing back up. Lewis grabbed one of Maeve's paint brushes and started singing into the end of it like a microphone similar to how the girls where.

**_ Ladies' choice_**

**_(Ladies' choice)_**

**_The ladies' choice_**

**_(WOO) _**

**_Hey little girl looking for a sale _**

**_(Hey little girl looking for a sale!)_**

**_Test drive this American male _**

**_(Test drive this American male!)_**

**_It's going to take cash to fill my tank _**

**_(It's going to take cash to fill my tank!)_**

**_So let's crack open your piggy bank _**

**_(So let's crack open your piggy bank!) _**

Jamie and Victoria walked up stairs with raised eyebrows wondering what their children where doing that was causing so much noise. Standing in the door way, they watched amusingly as the Bennett kids danced and sang along loudly, putting on their own show.

**_Hey little girl going window shopping,_**

**_I got something traffic stopping!_**

**_Hey little girl on a spending spree_**

**_I don't come cheap but the kisses come free_**

**_On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree_**

**_I'm the ladies' choice_**

**_(The ladies' choice!)_**

**_The ladies' choice_**

Then the music chorus started playing with loud trumpets playing a solo. "Haha, come on mom and dad!" Maeve laughed grabbing Jamie by the hands. Lewis grabbed Victoria's hands and pulled them into the room. The parents laughed and joined in the dancing as the chorus started again.

**_Woooooooooooooow!_**

**_Hey little girl on a spending spree_**

**_I don't come cheap but the kisses come free_**

**_On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree_**

**_Oooooh, hey little girl listen to my plea_**

**_I come with a lifetime guarantee_**

**_One day maybe we'll find a baby makes three_**

**_It's the ladies' choice_**

**_I'm the ladies' choice_**

**_The ladies' choice_**

**_I'm the ladies' choice, choice, choice_**

**_I'm the ladies' choice..._**

Maeve laughed and fell backwards onto her stool as the trumpets slowly ended the song. If theres one thing that will never get old, its messing around with her family. It was always fun with them not matter what they did. (And she hated dancing and singing).

"Great vocals you got there, Lewis." Jamie laughed while ruffling his son's hair. The 21 year old laughed with him while setting the paint brush down. "Thanks just don't tell Abby." He replied. "Let's do it again! Lets do it again!" Amelia chanted jumping up and down Victoria laughed. "Honey, I'm not a young as I used to be. I can't dance." She replied brushing strands of her wavy light brown hair behind her ear. "Besides I need to go start dinner." With that, she left the room.

"I wanna help." Amelia said running to the kitchen behind Victoria. "Are you stay for dinner, Maeve?" Jamie asked heading into the hallway. Daughter Nature shrugged and turned off the iPod before following. "I got nothing else to do." "Good. You must be starving." Lewis said rapping an arm around his older sisters shoulder. "It's been a month since you last ate hasn't it?"

**;the song "Ladies Choice" is from Hairspray. Thanks for reading and please leave a review!;**


	4. Then and Now

**;hey guys! Sorry it's been a while I've been super busy with school. This chapter actually introduces Maeve's old friends (who happen to be the kids of Jamie's friends from the movie see if you can guess who's who!) anyway enjoy reading!;**

"-And then, Sky stepped in front of me and sucker punched Todd right across the face just before he could reach me." Maeve said slamming her fist into the palm of her other hand. The two sisters where sitting with cross-crossed legs on Amelia's bed with only the dim light from the lamp over them. Daughter Nature was telling one of her famous past-live stories she had remembered not to long ago instead of her normal **"Mythical Legends"** bedtime stories. "Yeah!" Amelia cheered while fist-pumping the air and spilling some of her water on the covers. "You get 'em Sky!"

Daughter Nature chuckled before continuing the bedtime story. "Then after Todd was taken away, I got to move back in with into our apartment. But I got extremely homesick because I missed Sky, Chuckie and Tony. So, instead of living back at home, I went back to the Street Rats. For nine years I grew up with them on the streets. I was eleven when the Great Depression started."

"Wow." Amelia said as she placed her glass of water back onto her nightstand. "You make the Great Depression sound more interesting than school." "Because I was actually there during the Great Depression. Not reading information from a textbook." Maeve replied uncrossing her legs and getting off the bed. "Alright, squirt its almost midnight. Time for you to go to sleep or mom, dad and especially Sandy will kill me."

"Will you still be here tomorrow?" Amelia asked getting under the covers. Maeve shrugged a little and ruffled her sisters hair. "Depends if something comes up or not." She replied. "I miss having you here all the time." Amelia suddenly complained while hitting her fists on her bed. "It's not the same!" Daughter Nature sighed. she knew what Amelia meant. Maeve hardly stayed at home anymore. She always made sure she came and visited when she could and stayed as long as possible but, like Amelia said: it just wasn't the same. Daughter Nature tugged at her ponytail nervously and sat down next to her sister.

"Amelia, you know why I can't be here all the time. I have to help keep changing the seasons and I need to do to keep all children safe. I can't be here like before-" "But I want you to stay here like before! I miss you!" Amelia said. Maeve smiled weakly. "I miss you too. But I took the oath of the Guardians. I have to." She paused and pulled Amelia into a hug which was quickly returned. "I promise I'll come back every single time I can. Until then you have to be strong for me. Ok?" "...ok." Amelia mumbled.

Daughter Nature smiled and kissed her little sisters forehead. "Go to sleep, Melia. If I'm not here in the morning I'll be back as soon as possible." She said while standing up and leaving the room. "Goodnight." Amelia said curling up under the covers. Maeve turned off the lights and closed the door quietly.

Quietly, Daughter Nature snuck her way back up to her art studio. Closed the door silently and sighed. Another awkward part of being immortal: you almost never sleep. The only exception for her was when she overuses her powers. Boredly, Maeve walked over to her stool and sat down. After rubbing her eyes, she looked around at the painted walls that showed her past lives.

She smiled at the one of her and Jack when they where both human about 340-so years ago. That had been the past life to show her she was still herself in her different lives, even though she looked nothing like she did now. Then she was tan from the boat ride from France to America and had curly blonde hair with freckles going across her nose. She wore a brown dress with blue/white triangle design on the hem and a white blouse underneath it. Jack, of course, looked exactly the same. But with color in skin and instead of slick, silvery while hair, it was a messy light brown to match his brown eyes. Instead of his hoodie he wore a long sleeved white shirt with a lighter brown vest over it.

She sighed as she remembered the three years they had spent together in Burgess -one and a half of which they where dating- playing with kids and reading Shakespeare. It was a wonder why neither of them married. At that time they where the perfect age to marry. Now that she thought about it... She probably married other men in past lives. She had existed for 240 years already before meeting Jack. A hundred of those years without memories.

Maeve shook her head and pushed that thought out of her mind. No man would want to marry her. She grunted loudly and looked around her studio trying to focus on something other than her past relationships. That brought her back to the problem of not having a center. "Wow. everything I have to think about just upsets or annoys me." She mumbled still looking around the room. "I wonder if these could help me find my center."

There was her Renaissance past life as a warrior princess (pretty cliché if you asked her). Thats when she lead the royal army and wore battle armor and had long dark brown hair. She fought dozens of battles and even saved a group of children from dying in raiding of their kingdom. Courage would probably fit. But she wasn't fearless and could be startled easily.

Then there was her Japanese past life. Where she had silky ink black hair and wore traditional robes. It was also one of the rare past lives where they changed her name and she remembered she was Daughter Nature. That was the life she learned a lot from her grandfather just by playing chess. That life would probably be intelligence. But she wasn't that smart and wasn't the best teacher.

And then there's her Great Depression past life. Then she was a colored person with frizzy black hair and wore men's clothes. She ran away from home then lived on the streets with her friends, the Street Rats, and moved out of society to be with them. Freedom would fit. But she wasn't the full-on rebellious type of person.

Maeve groaned loudly and hid her face in her hands. Finding her center is harder than she thought. _"You do not 'vork' on finding center. You find it inzide yourzelf." _North had said. What did he mean by that? Maeve had uncovered some of her past lives and the life lessons she had learned from her different families and learned more about herself than she ever knew. So why is it so hard to find her center?

"I'm going to go crazy if I stay cooped up here any longer..." She muttered walking over and unlocking her art studio's window. Daughter Nature hopped onto the roof and closed the windows behind her, not bothering to lock them knowing she'd come back later. Maeve flew up into the roof tops and started walking around they quiet town. She around smiling as dreamsand finished making its way into Amelia's bedroom. "Perfect timing, Sandy." Maeve thought as she walked away.

Daughter Nature walked boredly across the roof tops still thinking her bothering thoughts. "I need something to distract me." She thought. The sound of a car driving down the road made her turn around. What where people doing out this late? She focused on the vehicle more. It was a bright blue BMW. "No." Maeve muttered, smiling while squinting to get a better view. "That couldn't be..." The car stopped and four young adults climbed out. Better known as, Maeve's best friends.

Grinning, Daughter Nature ran off of the roof top and flew to the parked vehicle.

The first person she noticed was her red-headed friend, Georgia. She had chopped off her used to be shoulder length hair into a pixie cut. She was wearing light brown boots and jeans to go with her black and white plaid shirt over her long sleeved red one. Next was Andre, or A-man as Maeve always called him. He was the only colored one of their small group of friends. He had his black dreadlocks pulled back into a small ponytail and a mustache-beard combo going. He was wearing a red collared shirt with black Tshirt over it to go with his dark blue jeans and red sneakers.

Lastly she noticed the happy couple of the group. The girl was her closest friend, Emily. She had her long blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail with a gold head band that matched her heels. She was wearing a peacock feather patterned top with a dark blue skirt that went above her knees. Over that she had a green sweater and black tights. The typical fashionista of the group. And last but never to be the least was Matt. His choppy dark brown hair was fixed into a buzz cut and one pierced ear. He was wearing a white winter vest with a hood over a long sleeved yellow shirt to go with his dark jeans and sneakers.

She landed on the roof of the car and sat down trying to get an idea of their conversation. "C'mon I think my dad has a couple beers down stairs." Matt said while locking the vehicle. "Shouldn't you guys be studying instead of goofing off?" Maeve asked while propping her chin on the palm of her hand. They all spun on the spot, startled by her voice. Andre was the first to recognize her presence. "Little B!" He said using the ridicules nick name he gave her when they where in the sixth grade. "It's been forever!" Maeve chuckled and hopped off the top of the car.

Andre pulled her into a hug. Which was basically squishing her to his chest because he was so much taller than she was. "Putting emphasis on the 'little', huh?" She asked while pulling away. "Like we always have." Matt said squishing Maeve between him and Andre while grinning. "You still look just like the munchkin we've always loved."

Daughter Nature rolled her eyes. Ever since she could remember Andre and Matt have always been a minimum of 3-4 inches taller than she is. Now that she stopped aging all together, they rocketed passed her. Though, she didn't feel tiny because Georgia and Emily were her height.

"Oh shut it, you giants. I'm 5'8! thats not that short! And at least I don't grow wrinkles." She said pushing them off. "At least we grow." Matt responded. "Guys leave her alone." Emily laughed while crossing her arms. "Yeah, Matt listen to your girlfriend and leave the poor nature spirit alone." Andre said. Matt gave a half-hearted glare at his smirking best friend while they all headed inside the small house.

They all stayed quiet as they made their way to the basement, not wanting to wake Matt's mom and dad. Maeve floated to the basement, followed by Georgia, while the others went to get drinks. Daughter Nature furrowed her eyebrows at her friend. Georgia was normally much more cheery, out going, and enthusiastic. Like when Maeve first told the four of them about her being Daughter Nature, Georgia got excited instead of confused and started asking questions a mile a minute.

"Why are you so quiet today, George?" Maeve asked the red-head whilst landing on the basement floor. "Did you have to do another year of college?" "Na. I graduated last year remember? Now I'm performing for that theater down town." She replied while sitting down. "Oooooh right." Maeve said joining her on the couch. "Then... What's wrong?" Matt, Andre, and Emily joined them on the couch a couple of beers between them. The mood suddenly went from a cheery reunion to an upsetting turn out.

"You know her twin brothers right?" Emily asked breaking the small silence. "Yeah, Greg and Gerald. What about them?" Maeve replied crossing her legs and hugging them to her chest. "They signed up for the military-" "and my parents and I don't want them to go through with it." Georgia finished bitterly. Daughter Nature looked surprised then sympathetic. "Come on, George." She said scooting over so she was sitting next to her friend. "It's not that bad. I mean I had twin brothers who signed up back in World War Two. Sure I didn't like it then but they both came back in one piece! Well, Mason lost his arm... and Hunter lost his left eye... But hey it's better than dying!"

Georgia sighed and sipped her drink. Maybe mentioning their injuries wasn't the best idea. Daughter Nature huffed and continued. "Look, if my past-life brothers could survive D-day, your brothers can survive modern day war." Georgia thought about this for a while then smiled weakly. "Yeah...maybe you're right... Thanks, May." She said while slowly nodding.

"Hallelujah! She actually smiled!" Andre cheered while throwing his hands up in the air. "Let us celebrate!" "Oh, Here ya go, Maeve." Emily said holding out a beer to her. Daughter Nature shook her head and pushed the drink away. "I need to get home later." She said. "I don't need to be drinking while flying."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Far away out of a humans reach deep inside of the cavern of a mountain the ever growing palace of the tooth fairy was hidden, fairies working like bees getting locations and bringing back teeth to be stored. Unknown by the fairies and their queen, a shadow moved quickly across the large towers and down to a rocky cavern below.

A large mural of children from every continent holding out their lost teeth to Tooth and her fairies. Surrounding it was gold designs spreading out into smaller murals. The painting took up most of the small area along with the large river ended right underneath it. On the sides of the river, was rocky land with a few trees and grass. One of the slabs of rock, larger than the rest, was what the shadow was looking for. Slithering behind the stone, it moved down the small tunnel into the opening of Daughter Nature's mural.

It had several murals painted onto it used to tell the story of the long lost nature spirit. Right in the center was a leaf shaped stone.

Smirking, the shadow took on a rough human-like form and walked up to the painted wall. Without hesitation, the shadow placed its hand against the leaf which grew black then back to normal. The wall seemed to turn into dust and it glided right inside.

The secret cavern looked just like the rest of the Tooth palace except sized down a ton smaller. Only a single tower stood in the middle of the large room. The paint was old and faded with bits lightly chipping off. Large snake-like vines dangled from the top and moss seemed to grow wherever you could step. A large old bridge connected the tower to the cliff where the shadow was standing. Smirking, the shadow glided across the molding bridge and looked upon the shelves before it.

On these various shelves where golden, half-circle-shaped containers. Each was about a foot long with the white, flat surface on top. The top surface had golden lining that took shape of 3 diamonds one on top of the other. The middle diamond had a blue gem taking up the entire inner space. The other two had two miniature green diamonds splitting the space. On the half circled side, was pictured head shots of the child whom the teeth must've belonged to.

Making sure all of the teeth where there, the shadow swooped one arm over them causing a flash of black and disappearing, taking the teeth with it.

**;thanks for reading and please leave a review!;**


	5. Attack on Tooth Palace

**;hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I got really sick and couldn't work on stories. I don't own anything but the plot and OCs;**

"You...really... need to loose... some weight." Maeve grunted while supporting sleeping Andre to the couch. She yelped and stumbled, almost falling over. After regaining her footing, Daughter Nature pushed her sleeping friend onto the couch then placed a blanket over him like she had done with Georgia and Emily.

Panting, she cracked her back then looked at Matt, who was three times her size, sleeping on the floor. "Forget it." She muttered picking up a large blanket and placing it over Matt. Then she took one of the pillows and stuck it under his head. "There." Maeve said standing up and placing her hands on her hips, proud of her work.

Quietly, she floated up the stairs, turning off the lights as she went, and headed to the front door. She caught a glimpse of the wall clock Matt's parents kept. _"Three in the morning already?"_ She thought while going out the front door. Quietly closing it, she made sure the door was locked using the spare key then flew up to the roof tops.

She started heading back to the Bennett's home. Maeve felt more relaxed now that she had goofed off with her friends and blew off some steam. She should probably go back to the pole and apologize to North for leaving so suddenly and overreacting about her center. Then again she promised Amelia she'd stay home if nothing important came up. Deciding her sister's happiness was top priority, Daughter Nature headed back home.

Maeve stopped suddenly at the feeling someone was watching her. Turning in a 360, Daughter Nature started walking around. She jumped onto the neighbors roof and furrowed her eyebrows. Something was defiantly there. Clenching her fists, Maeve felt small sparks of lightning forming around her closed fingers. "Found ya." she muttered. Spinning around, Daughter Nature raised her lightning engulfed fists at her 'attacker'.

"Baby tooth?" She asked dumbfoundly as the Tooth collector along with a few other fairies flew up to her. Daughter Nature dropped her fists and the lightning disbursed around them sending little shockwaves down into her neighbors house. "What's going on?" She asked, tilting her head a bit. Baby tooth started squeaking quickly trying to explain the situation in as little time possible. Then the other fairies jumped in to make sure she didn't miss anything. Only problem was Maeve couldn't understand 'Tooth fairy' making it impossible to catch onto what they were saying. "Baby tooth! Baby Tooth! What's going on?" Daughter Nature said over the tooth fairy's squeaking. "Is it something at Tooth Palace?" Baby Tooth nodded and squeaked urgently that they had to hurry.

Maeve looked back at the Bennett home a little bitter. She did tell Amelia she'd have to leave if something came up. She'll understand. Turning back to the tooth fairy, Maeve nodded. "Lead the way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Within a matter of minutes, taking some very useful short cuts, Maeve had managed to make it to Tooth Palace.

One thing Daughter Nature never got over about was how breath taking the place was. The palace itself was carved into a large mountain with giant pink, orange, and gold patterned towers hanging from the ceiling where the teeth where stored. In the very center was a large bird-cage like sitting area, or flying area since Maeve knew the Tooth fairy never stepped foot on the ground, where she stayed to give the Tooth fairies directions to where in the world children had lost their teeth. Below them where a series of bridges connecting the palace, for people who couldn't fly.

Tooth Fairies where flying around like mad, squeaking to one another while looking for something. Daughter Nature went strait to the bird-cage, dodging fairies as she went, where the Queen of the Tooth Fairies was floating in the center giving instructions at top speed. You may have pictured the Tooth Fairy before but you've probably never imagined her like this. She always reminded Maeve of a humming bird. She had large, bright pink eyes and was covered in feathers from head to foot. It started at her feet with a dark shade of blue and turned green to bright yellow. Instead of hair, the Tooth Fairy had a full crown of diversified feathers. Her lightly colored wings buzzed behind her.

"Sector four, You join the search, New York..." She said while pointing at each fairy she was giving instructions to. "Tooth!" Daughter Nature called landing on the platform. "What's going on? Baby Tooth and a few fairies came and told me something happened." Tooth turned around and smiled at Maeve despite the issue going on. "Maeve! You're back!" She said cheerfully before remembering the situation. "It's good to see you! And yes we do have a... small problem going on." "What is it? is there anything I can do to help?" Maeve asked flying up to the Tooth Fairy's level. Tooth looked a bit nervous but then nodded. "We don't know if its true or not but... we believe someone broke into your chamber."

Just like Tooth had expected, Daughter Natures eyes grew wide with a mixture of horror and shock. "Wh... What?!" She demanded a little louder than she should've. "That's... that's impossible! How could someone manage to-?! I gotta see this for myself." With that, Maeve flew down to her teeth chamber, Tooth and her fairies close behind. She swerved around the tree and headed for the wall (Maeve had learned she could literally walk through the wall with out even touching it a few years back) only to run face-first into the mural covered stone. "Ooow!" She exclaimed holding her slightly swelling nose and floating backwards. Tooth and her fairies floated down behind Maeve. "Someone sealed me out." She said while twisting her nose to see if it was broken. "is that even possible?"

Tooth looked just as confused as Maeve. "I didn't know it was." She replied truthfully. Swearing slightly under her breath, Maeve tried again, this time pressing her hand against the green leaf carved into the center of the wall. Still, nothing happened. "Right. So not only did someone break in, they shut me out." She said stepping away from the wall. "Who could've broken in?" Tooth asked. "It's sealed so only you can enter." "I don't know." She replied while dropping her arms to her sides.

Daughter Nature then remained quiet and stared at the wall, trying to take in the details she might be missing. The murals still looked the same and so did the rock around it. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something move on the green painted leaf. Squinting, Maeve looked harder at the center of the wall. Was it just the trick of the light or...?

"Maeve, what are you looking for-?" Before Tooth could finish, the shadow shot off the wall and formed into a black tentacle like arm right at Maeve. Daughter Nature was shot back and hit into the other wall, the tentacle holding her up by her neck. She squirmed helplessly till Tooth flew past slicing the black strand with her wings. Daughter Nature dropped to her feet and gasped for air.

"Call the others for help!" She instructed Maeve while hundreds of Tooth Fairies flew down to the small area. "We'll hold it back! Come on, Girls! Wings up and take no prisoners!"

After shaking her head and gaining back breath, Maeve shot herself up to the top of Tooth palace. "How do I signal for help?" She suddenly asked aloud in panic before answering herself. "Oh right, right Northern lights! ...How do I make Northern lights again?" she paused feeling panic running through her. "oh duh." she muttered while face palming at her own stupidity. Daughter Nature snapped and felt small spikes on the tips of her fingers then blew causing the color filled lights to spread across the sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Zank you for your help, Jack." North said as he put away his tools and other supplies. "I vouldn't have finizhed for month if not for you." "No problem." Jack replied sitting on the table Maeve had been a few hours ago. He was still annoyed that North had driven Maeve out of the Pole with his talk about centers. And most likely made her feel uncomfortable about being a Guardian, now knowing she was the only one who didn't find their center. She was always self conscious about little things like this and probably wouldn't come back for a long while.

His thoughts cut off as a Yeti slammed the door open while rambling. Jack jumped and North fumbled with his box of tools and almost dropped it. "Hov many timez I say to knock!" North boomed at the toy builder while hunching over so he won't drop the tool box. The yeti rambled something else and pointing up near the globe. Whatever he said caught the toy maker off guard. North's expression turned surprised and he instantly set down his tools. "Vhat?" North asked standing up and grabbing a sword before leaving the room. "What's going on?" Jack asked hopping to his feet and following.

"Yeti zayz zomeone haz zent out Northern Light." North replied getting into the elevator. "and the big deal is...?" "That iz impozzible. Northern light comez from Globe here in zee Pole. No one elze haz the ability." Jack's eyes grew wide, suddenly remembering what had saved his skin earlier that very day. "Actually," he said while he and North stepped off the elevator. "I know someone who can."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maeve grunted and flew backwards as more tentacles from the now black blob swung around trying to grab her. Tooth and her fairies tried their best to attack but couldn't get close enough with out getting knocked out of the air.

"Can't you make a giant storm or something?" Tooth asked while they both shot for the center to the blob. "Unless you want me to loose complete control and destroy the entire palace; I can't." Maeve replied swerving to avoid getting hit.

Tooth flew at the giant blob and sliced across the cent using her wings. It gave a loud high-pitched shriek and swung around area blindly. With a lucky shot, the blob managed to smack the tooth fairy out of the air. "Tooth!" Maeve exclaimed while taking control of the wind and catching the Tooth Fairy. After She was safely on the ground Daughter Nature went to her side while the Tooth Fairies distracted the blob. Tooth was laying on the ground twitching as a black substance swirled above her head. Maeve ran her hand through it feeling the scar on her back spike up. "Nightmare sand." She muttered.

Maeve yelped as a large tentacle rapped around her arms and trusted her up towards the center of the blob. She continued to struggle against the death grip, making strong winds and attempts of conjuring lightning. "Oh, stop trying, _Janey_. You know its no use." a familiar voice mocked. Maeve stopped struggling at the sound of her hated nickname given to her by bullies. She only knew two people who call her 'Janey'. And she could already rule out one of them. On the surface of the blob a familiar face appeared with bright swirling red, yellow, and grey eyes. Daughter Nature's eyes grew wide. "You..." was the only thing she could manage to say.

Out of no where, large golden whips rapped around most of the tentacles and flipped the whole blob over. Maeve finally managed to slither out of its grasp due to the distraction. Once out of range, the Guardian looked up to see her savior. A small man with a round welcoming face, bright gold eyes and blown back golden-orange air to go with his sand-made body.

"Prefect timing as always, Sandy!" Maeve yelled to the Sand Man while landing next to the now waking up Tooth Fairy. He gave a small bow and smiled. "Oh, of course!" An Australian accent yelled. "Notice t'Sandman but not t'bunny that saved Toothy's life!"

A tall bunny-human-kangaroo hybrid hopped up to them. He had his ears perked up and a serious expression stamped onto his face. His fur was of a blue-ish kind of gray, but turned white on the abdomen and snaking up his neck. Random symbols patterned both of his long arms and some sort of golden armor attached to his forearms. He had two large boomerangs along with many multicolored eggs strapped on a belt that was looped over his shoulder. Maeve noticed behind the pooka were several tentacles trapped in his tunnels close to where Tooth was. "Sorry, Bunny didn't notice you there." Maeve replied honestly. Bunnymund rolled his forest green eyes before taking after the blob.

"What happened?!" Tooth asked suddenly bolting up. "Are all the memories safe?! The children all rotted all their teeth! What are we-?!" "It was a nightmare!" Maeve yelled over her. "We got a bigger situation going on than rotting teeth!" Daughter Nature turned around and waved a hand at the battle scene taking place.

The Easter Bunny was throwing egg bombs at the center causing large colorful clouds of smoke and throwing his boomerangs at the random tentacles slicing through the air. Sandy was doing his best to restrain most of the tentacles using his dream sand but more and more just took their place.

Tooth's shocked expression turned serious. With out another word, the Queen of the Tooth Fairies shot up into the air and flew back into battle. Maeve followed pursuit, feeling a little helpless that she couldn't do much more than slightly injure the creature. Daughter Nature conjured lightning and shot it at the blobs center. That sent the beast in rage and charging for Maeve.

"We need more help!" Maeve yelled just before one grabbed her by the leg. Swearing under her Daughter Nature tried to zap it but got shook around, making her to dizzy to focus. "Zomeone call for help?!" A loud voice yelled. Maeve just caught glance of a red and black flash before the tentacle was sliced into bits. She dropped but quickly got caught bridal style by a familiar winter spirit.

"Fancy seeing you here." Jack greeted while grinning. Maeve shook her head and blinked a few times before smiling. "Same goes to you. I see you got my message." She replied. "Oi! When you two are done flirting we could use some help!" Bunny yelled annoyed with the youngest Guardians. "What is that thing?" Jack asked while letting Maeve fly by herself. "It's-" Maeve cut off and dove towards the ground to avoid getting hit.

Jack slashed the glowing end of his staff at the blob causing a large section to freeze over. He then moved on to attacking the tentacles flying through the air around him. North used his prized twin swords to slice up the black strands into nothing similar to how he had earlier. Though he couldn't fly or had super speed, the toy builder kept up fine. Even with their large attacks it still wasn't enough. The arms would just grow back as quickly as they where taken away.

"We need more help..." she muttered looking a the Guardians who where trying to stop the blob-beast. She snapped her fingers and landed on the solid ground. Getting on one knee, she closed her eyes and placed both her hands on the ground and felt her vines root themselves. After a few seconds, at the speed she was going, exhaustion started to kick in. _"C'mon... c'mon..."_ She thought feeling sweat drip down her face. _"Don't_ _pass out... Don't pass out..."_

Finally the person she wanted grew out to the earths surface. Maeve almost collapsed as she started shaking. She tried to stand but her knees felt like jelly. "Did ya really just waste all ya energy to summon a loin cub?!" Bunnymund demanded looking at Decebal who was trying to take in the situation. The loin cub looked at Daughter Nature as if asking for directions. Maeve leaned against a large rock to support herself. "Decebal." She instructed ignoring Bunny's comments. "Attack."

The loin cub gave a small nod then charged at the blob. As he went, he started grow larger. A thick black mane grew around his head, and a set of teeth and claws sharper than butcher knifes grew to match. A beast, three times the size of a normal loin, tackled the minivan-sized blob monster. The blob twisted and spun around as Decebal bit and clawed at it. "Good boy." Maeve breathed while she started to feel light headed. She wasn't going to last much longer like this.

The blob sent of tentacles rapping around Decebal and the Guardians forcing them into the air. Jack held onto his staff even though his arms where pinned to his sides. With a bright flash of blue a stream of spiked ice started to grown on the blob. Catching on to what he was doing, Maeve forced herself to conjure a small field of lightning and send it down at the monster.

It gave out one of its rare shrieks of pain before throwing the two Guardians. Jack was able to catch himself and fly away from the wall but Maeve was to exhausted to do anything. Her forehead hit the solid rock and everything went black.

**;Thanks for reading and please leave a review! I promise to update sooner next time!;**


	6. Nightmares

**;hey guys! sorry for the wait! House of Hades came out and I literally forgot about updating. Any who, enjoy the chapter and I own nothing but the plot and OCs;**

Needless to say, the Guardians learned why Decebal was Maeve's protector. And not to tick him off. The little cub, now beast, grew at least ten times his original size which was a big help when it came to fighting the blob-monster. But summoning him put Maeve in bad condition.

Somehow, she managed to stay awake after summoning Decebal But she could hardly stand much less fight. With a miracle, Maeve managed electrocute the monster along with Jack's ice spikes making an effective combo. When it threw them, He had caught himself easily but Maeve used up what little energy she had electrocuting it and hit the rock wall head-first before falling towards the ground.

Jack turned around just as she slid off the wall and started falling. "Maeve!" He yelled flying to intercept her. He swooped down underneath and caught her just before she could hit the ground. Daughter Nature was out cold and laid limp in his arms. She had a large welt growing a sickening shade of purpleish-blue on her forehead.

Decebal's gold and black eyes grew wide the moment he saw Maeve injured. Anger filled him and the loin went full out on the blob roaring loudly as he attacked. The blob started to rip and tear into pieces unable to keep up with the attack and keep itself together anymore. Realizing it's defeat, the monster sunk into the shadows and retreated to up to the Tooth Palace pillars. The original four Guardians quickly followed pursuit while Jack and Decebal remained behind. The winter spirit had set Maeve down gently and brushed her hair out of her face so he could freeze a small chunk of ice over the swelling bruise. The loin walked up to his old friend and gently nudged her cheek with his nose. His ears drooped when she didn't respond.

"We need to get better supplies. North probably has some at the Pole." Jack said gently placing his hands under her knees and head so he wouldn't touch her injuries. He caught Decebal's glare and shot back the same expression. The loin grew back to his cub-version and hopped onto Maeve's stomach as the winter spirit lifted her. Jack looked down at him annoyed. "She's already in pain she doesn't need you using her as a bed." He said matter-of-factly.

Decebal growled and bared is tiny fangs that Jack knew could grow larger and rip him limb from limb. "Yeah, yeah." He replied plainly while flying to the sleigh. The other Guardians where already there deep in discussion. They paused when they saw Jack flying up to them. "Hov iz Maeve?" North asked nodding at the unconscious nature spirit. "She got a hard hit to the head." Jack replied while Decebal hopped off Maeve's stomach onto the platform. He wandered near Bunny curiously and sniffed the Pooka's foot. "Oi, rack-off." He snapped quietly while jumping out of the cubs reach. Decebal growled and Bunny growled back while Tooth rolled her eyes.

North gently turned Maeve's head and studied her bruised forehead for a moment, careful not to make it worse. "Zhe vill be fine. Zhe rezt vhile ve dizcuzz zee monzter." The toy builder said gently letting go of Maeve's head and heading to the sleigh.

"I'm not leaving till I'm positive that blob is gone." Tooth said matter-of-factly while crossing her arms. Her fairies flew up around her and squeaked in agreement. "I'll meet the rest of you later." "Walkabout, Shelia, it's gone." Bunnymund said gesturing his paws at the palace. "Besides that blob ain't worth zack." "It stole some of the teeth. I'm not leaving." Tooth replied in a determined tone. "Then I'll stay with ya." Bunny said crossing his arms. "No way you'll be able t'take that gumby by yourself." "Yeah cause you'd be all the help in the world..." Jack muttered while carrying Maeve to the sleigh. Bunny turned around and glared at the winter spirit. "Shut it, Whacker." He snapped. Sandy rolled his eyes and floated over to his seat on the sleigh.

Jack smirked and floated onto the the sleigh as well. He gently laid Maeve down across one of the seats and set her head on his lap. Decebal hopped on after them and sat down as close to Maeve as he could, keeping a very close eye on the winter spirit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maeve woke up with a groan. Her head throbbed painfully and her body felt like a stiff board on blankets. What happened? Where was she? What time was it? How long had she been out for? Daughter Nature tried to piece together her memories of events that took place before passing out but all she remembered was fighting the blob then hitting solid rock. After a few minutes of addressing where hurt worse, her head or her back, Maeve's eyes blinked open to take in the room around her as she slowly sat up.

The room was wooden and large with big frost covered windows taking up most of the walls. A tall Christmas tree took up a corner of the room and a dark brown dresser took up the other. Siting up carefully, Daughter Nature recognized one of the Pole's guest rooms.

She reached up to her throbbing forehead only to be blocked by a large white bandage someone (she was guessing North) had rapped around her head. Maeve ran her fingers across the fabric and winced at the sharp pain when she touched the large lump. That's going to leave a large mark.

The familiar meow of happiness brought Maeve's attention to the golden lion cub at the end of her bed. She smiled as Decebal ran across the covers and started nuzzling her face the moment he reached her. "Haha... Hey buddy. I'm happy you're ok too." She laughed while scratching behind his ears causing him to purr. Yep, he was a house cat on the inside alright.

"Right... Let's go find the others." Maeve said pushing away the large patterned quilt and flipping her legs over the edge of the bed. Decebal jumped off the bed and sat down, waiting patiently for her to put on her sandals and gain energy to walk. Daughter Nature stood up shakily while holding onto the bedpost for balance. Her knees buckled underneath her weight the moment she took her first step. Decebal quickly grew to his middle size (which was the size of a fully grown loin) and supported her as she fell against his head. "Thanks, buddy." She said while rapping an arm over the back of his neck and walked out of the room.

They went down a long hallway that seemed to last forever till they reached the center of the Pole. She heard the other Guardians discussing loudly, probably getting into another argument.

"I zwear it vas Pitch! There iz no other anzwer for it!" North's confident voice boasted loudly. There was a pause before Bunny joined in: "Sandy's right. Pitch is being held at Father Time's place. There's no way he'd be able t'attack." "Zen vere elze vould nightmare zand come from?!" North asked waving his arms in the air, clearly annoyed.

"The Dark Guardians." Maeve interrupted while she and Decebal walked into the room. The Guardians looked at her surprised. Jack was siting on a table near the globe leaning against his staff and Tooth and Sandy where floating on the sidelines while North and Bunny seemed to be having a row about who attacked. "Maeve! You're awake!" Tooth said happily giving her a smile. Jack hopped off the table and flew over to her side. "You should be resting." He said giving off a full look of concern. "After what happened two days ago-" "Two days?!" Maeve exclaimed letting go of Decebal. Luckily she had enough strength to stand. "I've been unconscious for two days?!"

"It t'was quiet the hit to t'head ya took there, Sheila." Bunny commented nodding at her bandaged head. "It couldn't have been that bad of a hit." she replied crossing her arms. Sandy made a tiny replica of the blob and Maeve out of dreamsand. He show them fighting till the blob threw the mini-Maeve head first into a wall. Daughter Nature winced a little at the force of the impact. "Ok..." She admitted while Sandy disbursed the dreamsand creations. "Maybe it was a hard hit."

"Really, Maeve you should go back to bed. I'll fill you in on everything later." Jack said taking her hand in his. Decebal nudged Maeve towards the hallway they had just walked down to show he agreed. "No." Daughter Nature said pushing away Decebal's face. "I'm fine. Really. Besides I know who attacked us." "Vho?" North asked suddenly more interested. Maeve rubbed her arm sheepishly as all eyes went on her. She hated being the center of attention. "Like I said before: it was the Dark Guardians."

Daughter Nature had expected them all to look surprised then wonder how it was possible. But instead they just looked unbelieving and exchanged a few glances. Maeve looked at all of them flabbergasted. "What?" She demanded. "Are you sure you didn't just... you know... imagine it?" Jack asked choosing his words carefully so he wouldn't set her off. "I mean you did hit you're head pretty hard." She gave him an annoyed glare before turning to the others. "I'm not imagining it! The blob used nightmare sand to knock Tooth out and called me 'Janey'! I only know two people who call me that and I'll tell you this: one of them is currently a house mom." Maeve said annoyed that they all thought she was imagining it.

"But, Maeve." Tooth said. "We haven't seen a sign of The Dark Guardians since six years ago." Daughter Nature sighed and ran her fingers through her chocolate brown hair. She hadn't thought about that. "You're right. Then It must just be Fear. Because you all destroyed the others six years ago." She replied a little happy the threat was lowered. The other Guardians looked at each other nervously and wide-eyed. Maeve's smiled dropped and she furrowed her eyebrows. "You did destroy them... Right?" She asked.

Sandy raised his hand to get her attention. Then he started making shapes appear and disappear quickly above his head while making hand gestures and facial expressions. She couldn't make out what he was saying but she got the idea he was telling the story of their battle six years ago. He seemed pretty positive through the explanation but ended up frowning and shaking his head.

"So you didn't destroy the Dark Guardians." Maeve said while crossing her arms. "Only makes my point more valid! They've come back and now they're seeking revenge." "After six years?" Bunny asked, smirking. "Quiet a long revenge." Daughter Nature gave him a 'are-you-kidding-me' look. "I'm 547 years old." She said placing a hand on her chest. "He's 347 years old." She pointed her thumb at Jack. "And you're over 700 years old. Six years isn't much of a time frame." Bunny was about to reject but paused. "Ah..." He said looking at the floor. "Gotta point there, Sheila."

Tooth cleared her throat catching everyone's attention. "I don't mean to interrupt but Manny is here." She said pointing at the opening in the roof that indeed showed the Man in Moon's beam of light. The Guardians all diverted they're attention to the moon. Maeve's knees started to shake again now that her anger-induced rush was over but this time Jack rapped an arm around her for support. Decebal glared at him and Jack glared back but Maeve didn't notice their bickering. She was hoping Manny would take her side in this. After all he did know everything about anything.

"Manny, old friend! You bring newz?" North yelled to the moon. Manny's moon beam moved to the center of the room. A familiar shadow of a teenage girl that looked like Maeve but with her clothes torn up at the ends. As the shadow turned more figures joined in. A teenage boy with slightly stuck up hair, a tall man wearing a Russian styled hat, a rabbit looking man with glasses, a tiny man with stuck up hair and a woman with wings. "It is t'Dark Guardians." Bunny muttered. "Told ya." Maeve said fighting the urge to grin.

"So... what do we do now?" Jack asked rolling his eyes at his girlfriend then looking at the shadows. "Zimple: Ve prepare. Zen ve fight!" North replied enthusiastically while fist-pumping the air. "But we don't know where they are. Or even what they're planning." Tooth said. Sandy nodded in agreement. "Shelia's got a point." Bunny jumped in. Jack and Maeve nodded in agreement.

North looked at them all a bit disappointed like a child being told they couldn't go to a fair. He lowered his arms and nodded in agreement. "Right." He said scratching his beard and walking around. "Vait... Vait vait vait..." He quickly said even though nobody was going to speak. The others watched curiously waiting to hear what he had on mind. "Ha!" North exclaimed loudly causing them to jump slightly. "Nev plan! Ve keep vatch for dark Guardianz. Zen vhen they make move, ve attack!" The other guardians exchanged unencouraging glances. Maeve piped up: "It's as good of a plan as we got right now. Unless someone else has a better one."

The Guardians all looked at each other to see of someone would speak up or not. But nobody did. "Goot! Zat zettles it!" North said happily while clapping his hands together. "Nov... Vho vants firzt vatch?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-two days earlier-

Nothing but the sound of silence filled the dark night. The Bennett family slept quietly and peacefully resting up for the last days of the week they had to endure, completely unaware of the event occurring in their living room.

Downstairs, six figures grew out of the shadows. The leader looked around the dark house and smiled. "You know what to do." It said to its acquaintances while giving a small nod. The others nodded and went to work. Whilst the others worked on changing the house, one floating figure and the leader went upstairs to family. It moved so quickly none of them noticed the golden box that had fallen out of the shadows and rolled under a couch.

"Are you positive you can do it?" The leader asked standing outside the bedroom with a sign reading 'Amelia's Room' in swirling letters. "Yes. Now let me concentrate and keep watch." The floating one hissed under its breath before sinking back into the shadows and into the room.

It wasn't a large room. It had a window on one wall and a large bookshelf another. The hand painted purple walls went with her black and pink floral themed bed covers. A stuffed animal bear wearing a pink tutu and matching tiara sat on her white nightstand along with a lamp and large book. Then there was the child. Curled up under her warm blankets, with golden dreamsand swirling above her head. The sand was in the form of a little girl with an older girl and boy ice skating together.

The floating creature smirked at the child's innocents. How pathetic. Getting back to its task, it pulled out a slightly glowing green gem. Smiling, it held it up to the little girls head. Bright green lights shined off the gem sinking into the small girl's forehead. She winced slightly and twitched in her sleep. It watched curiously, wondering if it worked. Only a few seconds later the light extracted itself from her forehead, this time glowing blue and the girl went back to sleep as if nothing had happened. Smiling, it held up the now blue-ish green gem in its hands, admiring its own success. It's bright pink eyes darted to the door way to see the leader standing there.

"Did it work?" It asked quietly. "I believe it did." The floating one answered grinning. "Good. Now get to the others we don't have much time." The leader instructed. The floating created nodded and left the room. The leader walked over to the nightstand and picked up the book that was resting on the child's nightstand. Flipping a few pages she found the only hand drawn insert of the novel. In large black letters the title read:_"Daughter Nature"_. It smirked and ripped the page out.

"Not anymore there isn't." It said crumbling the page while watching the older girl disburse from the dreamsand.

**;Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!;**


	7. What happened?

**;hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy reading and please leave a review down below!;**

The loud boom of a portal opening filled the air followed by a flash of red and brown taking flight through the sky. A large red sleigh with gold designs being pulled by reindeer flew quickly at the control of North. He focused on his flying hoping to hurry to his and Sandy's destination so they could return to their watch.

An outline of Maeve's head and a moon formed out of golden dreamsand popped above the Sandman's head while he shrugged his shoulders. "I knov vhat Maeve and Manny zaid." North replied looking ahead again. "But I have to make zure." Sandy rolled his golden eyes and focused on the large palace they where landing at.

The large palace was of Roman times with large pillars and traditional statues that would crack and crumble then instantly grow like new again before repeating the process. Unnaturally, the Roman palace was rested on a floating rock high in the clouds where no humans would ever have a chance of reaching.

North landed the sleigh on the thin strip of runway saved for visitors and climbed out of the vehicle. An hour glass and and question mark formed above the Sandman's head as he floated of the back benches and followed pursuit. North laughed. "He iz alvayz here, Zandy. I am zure of it."

The two Guardians walked through the large opening used as a door way and looked around the long hallways. Clocks of every shape, size, culture, and time decorated every inch of the walls all clicking to the same rhythm despite the different time zones they had on them.

"Nicholas and Sanderson Mansnoozie." They turned around it see a man carrying a gold staff with a sand timer on the top walking up to them. He had pale white hair with black and gold eyes. He was wearing gold, black and white traditional robes worn by a Roman Emperor and round his neck on a golden chain was a clock with four spinning hands all moving at different, but fast, speeds. "What brings you to my palace?" Father Time asked walking up to the two Guardians.

North and Sandy glanced at each other before the toy giver stepped forward. "Hortatiuz! Aging az uzual. Ve-" "I know why you have come. It was a rhetorical question." Hortatius remarked raising his free hand. "He is this way." "Oh. Goot!" North said smiling proudly and placing his hands on his hips. Sandy rolled his eyes and the two Guardians followed The Lord of time down a flight of stairs.

"Here he is." Hortatius said waving a hand at a glowing golden cage. Inside the trap was a tall man with grey skin and slicked back black hair. The man's arms where chained and his his head was lowered.

"He is bound to the cage, stuck in a slower motion of time. Even if he was to escape it would take generations. Is that the proof you need to accept Maeve and Mim's statement?" Hortatius asked raising his eyebrows. The Guardians looked the grey skinned man up and down. He didn't look back at them only because he was to slowed down. North nodded. "Yez. Thank you." He replied. The Lord of time nodded and lead the way back up the stairs.

They reached the top of the steps and Hortatius hit the butt of his staff against the ground causing the opening to close. "I hope you put more trust into Daughter Nature now." He said turning around, now looking like a middle aged man. "She does not lie about these things. Same goes for Mim." North Stood uncomfortably but nodded. "Yez I vill remember zat. Ve vill be leaving nov." The toy builder replied while heading towards the exit. "Ve have to get back on vatch." Sandy waved goodbye and floated after North. Hortatius waved as well. He watched as the red sleigh flew into the sky before exiting through the large portal.

The Lord of time let out a heavy sigh and walked down the large hallway before returning to the visions he had been studying earlier. He grimaced at the events in his mind. It was a gift and a curse knowing the past, present, and future. Knowing the up coming hardships are never easy to keep a secret from the ones you care for. A hard lesson he had learned over the centuries of controlling the time stream.

Looking to the sky, Hortatius noticed the moon. "Going back on watch won't help them." He said aloud to Manny. "Not with the up coming events." "The Guardians are resourceful. They will manage." Manny replied in Hortatius's mind. Mim's tone was serious and confident. Hortatius wished his own confidence was as strong. "I do not fear for the Guardians." Hortatius replied his expression darkening. "I fear for Maeve."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I swear to the moon Jack, you say I should go back to bed one more time and I'll electrocute you into next week." Maeve snapped giving her boyfriend a half-hearted glare. "Ok, ok! Sorry for worrying." The winter spirit replied putting his hands up in defense and looking slightly alarmed.

Daughter Nature sighed and crisscrossed her legs giving Jack room to join her on the table she was sitting on in front of the globe. "Sorry." She said setting the finally finished green robot toy down next to her. "It's just stupid I can't go on watch cause of a small bruise on my head." "Yeah." Jack smirked nodding at the small-orange-sized welt on Maeve's forehead. "_Small_." She stuck her tongue out at him and picked up another toy robot to paint.

"I have more important things to worry about than a headache." She remarked before looking down at the toy she was painting. "Like the dark guardians returning and figuring out what my center is." "Why are you so suddenly obsessed about finding your center?" Jack asked quirking an eyebrow. "You never worried about it before." "That was before I knew I was the only Guardian who doesn't have one." She replied waving her arms. "Maeve it's not that big of a deal-" "Yes it is. You all have an actual reason to be here. I don't have anything. I'm like the intern of the Guardians!" Daughter Nature replied. The winter spirit opened his mouth to reply but shook his head and dropped the subject. He knew he wouldn't change Maeve's mind, no matter what he said.

"Shouldn't you be on watch?" She asked changing the subject while swapping paint colors. "Yeah but the others and I agreed it'd be best if someone stayed and watched over you. Especially since Decebal went back to the earths center." "I don't need a babysitter." Daughter nature replied while furrowing her eyebrows and pouting at him. The winter spirit laughed a little. She was so cute when she was angry. Maeve rolled her eyes and couldn't help but smile a little. "Oh, stop laughing and make yourself useful." She said tossing Jack a toy robot and a paint brush. The winter spirit looked at his lap then back up at Maeve. "You know I don't paint." He said picking up the toy. "Stop crying and just paint." She replied already getting back to work.

As it turns out, Jack wasn't the 'artistic type' of guy. He struggled to keep the lines straight and accidentally dripped dots of paint all over the toy. Maeve laughed at his attempt whilst she effortlessly painted the robots. "I give." He said tossing the brush and toy onto the table. "Hey watch it with the paint!" Maeve laughed pulling her legs away from the splatters of paint going all over the table. "You're cleaning that." She said scooting back then picking up the toy and fixed the small mistakes he had made. "Na. that's what the elves are for." Jack replied while waving a hand. "Besides I'll find a way to screw that up too." "Aww. Well you get a gold star for trying anyway." She laughed kissing his cheek. "Gee, thanks." He replied.

The two teenagers looked up at the sound of North's loud boots hitting the wooden floor, alerting them before the toy builder came walking into the room. "Hey North. How's watch going?" Jack asked while several house elves ran up and started to clean the table. "Goot goot. Zandy had to return to bring dreamz zo I come to get Jack zo he can help keep vatch." The toy builder replied.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows like he was seriously trying to think what he should do. "I'm supposed to be watching over-" "you're my boyfriend not my baby sitter." Maeve cut him off while rolling her eyes. Daughter Nature slid off the table and gently punched his arm. "Go on watch for a while. I'll go see my family while you're gone." She said already heading for the exit. "Besides I'm going to go crazy if I stay locked up here anymore." Maeve added turning around and waving her arms at her surroundings.

Jack rubbed his arm and laughed a little. "Just be careful." He told her. "Please!" Maeve called with her back to them. "I'm always careful!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok... Flying back home was a bad idea." Maeve admitted aloud as she rubbed the sides of her now aching head. Flying high in the air gave her a massive migraine but something told her taking a snow globe portal would upset both her head and stomach. Despite the throbbing pain, she smiled anyway when she finally caught sight of the Bennett home. Maeve mentally prepared herself to give her long explanation on where she was for the past two days and why her head was bandaged up.

Daughter Nature's feet just landed on the front lawn as the front door opened. An excited Amelia went running onto the porch, her gloves and hat in her hand and her jacket only half on.

"Come on! Come on!" She exclaimed running down the porch steps strait at Maeve. "Aunt Sophie and Uncle Tony are waiting!" Daughter Nature laughed at her sister. Amelia had never been that ecstatic about playing in the snow with the whole family.

"Hey squirt!" She greeted leaning down close to Amelia's height. "What the big-?" Daughter Nature cut off instantly as the twelve year old ran right through her with a quick flash of blue light. Maeve's eyes grew wide and her hands instantly went to her stomach where Amelia had ran through. Her breathing picked up to where she was panting as a surge of panic and shock quickly flowed through her. She had ran right through her. Almost like she didn't exist.

Maeve turned around as her sister climbed into the parked car on the side of the street. "Amelia?!" She asked, her voice cracking. Daughter Nature's attention darted to the front door as her younger brother and mother walked down the porch steps. "Calm down, Melia. We're coming!" Lewis called walking across the lawn while Victoria rummaged through her bag.

"Lewis!" Maeve exclaimed running up to the twenty-one year old. "Lewis! Something happened to Amelia! She walked right through-!" Maeve cut off with a sharp intake of breath as Lewis walked through her well. Her breathing continued to pick up as she ran up to her mother. "Mom! You can still-?!" She cut off again as her own mother walked through her as if she where air. Daughter Nature started shaking rapidly as she rapped her arms around her torso, not out of cold, but the reassurance that she still existed.

Maeve turned around and looked at her siblings and mother all loading into the car. "What's happened?!" She exclaimed out of the blue. None of them answered. They just continued what they where doing like nothing had happened. Maeve's lower lip quivered slightly and her eyes stung. "Why won't any of you-?!" "You all ready to go?"

Daughter Natures eyes grew wide and she turned around to see Jamie walking down the porch steps. Maeve's heart went into her throat and knees shook. She reached out her arms to Jamie wanting to be pulled into one of his comforting hugs like how he always comforted her. "Dad..." She begged voice breaking. "Daddy, Please..."

Jamie walked through her with a quick flash of blue just like the others had. That had been her limit. Maeve's legs gave way and she fell to her knees, arms hanging at her sides, staring at the snow covered lawn with a mixture of horror and desperation. She didn't turn back at the sound of the car engine starting and driving off. All she could do was sit there, trying to piece together what had just happened.

"They can't see me." She breathed as tears ran down her face. "They don't believe in me."


	8. Temporary Home

**;hey guys! Sorry for the long break in updating! Schools been eating me alive for the past few weeks and I've just now gotten a breather. I don't own anything but the plot and OC's;**

* * *

_"They can't see me. They don't believe in me."_

Daughter Nature stared at the snow-covered lawn, still breathing heavily like she had sprinted several blocks. They couldn't see her. They don't believe in her anymore. What happened? It had only been two and a half days since she last saw them. How can they completely rule out her entire existence?

Maeve furrowed her eyebrows and started thinking more now that shock had somewhat subsided. Jack had told her stories about his and the original four Guardians fight with Pitch almost fifty years ago. Children almost instantly stopped believing in them when they weren't able to do their jobs. Did they stop believing in Maeve because she wasn't there as much anymore? No. That couldn't be it. They where her family not some random children she didn't know. They wouldn't abandon her for that...

Right?

Maeve forced her eyes to look up at the house before her._ "The answers are in there." _She thought. Her body seemed to move by itself as she stiffly stood up and walked up the porch steps. Her feet stopped at the front door, which seemed suddenly so much larger, and her hand twisted the door knob. Daughter Nature wasn't surprised to find it locked._ "Get the spare key." _She thought. Her legs walked to the end of the porch and took the emergency key from under one of the flower pots. Maeve's legs walked her back to the door and her hand shook so badly she couldn't fit the key into the hole properly._ "Stop shaking." _She grabbed her hand with her free one causing the shaking to stop and unlocked the door before she returned the key to its hiding spot.

The door opened with a loud creak as Daughter Nature stood in the open doorway like she was waiting to be let in a strangers house. Her eyes darted around the dimly lighted room. Nothing seemed to have changed from her understandings. The umbrella holder was by the doorway next the hall closet where all their coats and boots where stored. The connected living room and kitchen seemed to be the same as well. Maeve's legs forced her into the entry hall and she closed the door behind her. _"Where to first?" _She asked herself. Her legs walked forward and turned the corner into the living room.

Over all, the room was still the same. couch with two chairs had been rearranged but the table and tv where still in the same spots. She walked around one of the chairs and picked up the frame resting on the table. Maybe they still had photos of her. Maybe something was wrong with her and they still believed in her. Maeve flipped the frame in her hands and her heart dropped into her stomach. She had been cut out of the photo. Only Lewis and Amelia where there standing next to her own large painting for her school art gallery when she was fifteen. Biting her lip, Daughter Nature set the frame back down on the table.

She looked at all the photo graphs that hung on the wall. They where either cut out so she was no longer in it or replaced by another photo of just the other family members. She let it a heavy sigh and glanced at the couch against the wall. It was repositioned so it was right against the wall. Maeve walked to it and grabbed the end closest to the window. With a loud huff she pulled and managed to move the side enough so she could see the particular section of wall behind. It must've still been there. It had to be.

_"Alright! I think thats it." Jamie said backing away from the newly painted wall. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and smiled down at Maeve, who was covered in splotches of paint. "Good work, sweetheart." He said ruffling her messy hair. The eight year old smiled proudly. They had spent the whole week repainting the living room, which was a strong test of patience on Maeve's part, but she managed to help her daddy all the way through!_

_"Wait..." Jamie said furrowing his eyebrows and looking around. Maeve looked up at him confused. "What is it daddy?" She asked confused and a little scared. Did she mess up the painting? She didn't want to be responsible for messing up the project. Jamie scratched his chin. "It's missing something." He replied. Maeve looked at the golden brown walls trimmed with chocolate brown around the windows. Not a single spot was missed and everything looked neatly done in her opinion. "What?" She asked giving up. "An artist," he answered picking up two pain brushes. "Always signs their work."_

_Maeve's face lit up and she laughed as she started jumping. "I wanna do it! I wanna do it!" She exclaimed while trying to reach the brushes. Jamie chuckled. "We both can sign it. Go ahead and pick a spot." He responded while picking up a tray with the left over paint on it. The eight year old scanned the room using her hands like a camera. "Right there! Right there!" Maeve chanted pointing at a spot on the wall near the floor. "Ah..." Jamie mused kneeling down next to the eight year old. "Perfect choice!" Maeve giggled in response. "Can I sign it now? Can I? Can I?" She begged jumping up and down. "Be my guest." Jamie laughed holding up the tray and a brush. With her naturally big handwriting, the eight year old wrote 'By: Maeve' in dark brown letters. Jamie's large hand snaked under her arm and wrote: '& Jamie Bennett'._

_"There." Jamie said leaning back to admire their signatures. "Now it's perfect."_

Daughter Nature crouched down and stared at the wall. The words they had painted onto it had been chipped off leaving a big white hole on the wall. Maeve ran her hand down the cracked surface as her heart dropped even deeper into what felt like a black hole. She let out a heavy sigh and stood back up.

Maeve tried to push the couch back into its right position so they wouldn't freak out when them got back. "Urgh!" She growled while shoving with both hands. She yelped as the couch sudden moved back into place and she dropped stomach-first onto the ground. Daughter Nature groaned and propped herself up on her elbows. She huffed and blew strands of hair out of her eyes before noticing a... glowing box? Maeve furrowed her eyebrows and reached underneath the couch to pull the object out.

Daughter Nature sat on her knees and studied the object in her hands. It was a gold rectangle with different colored and sized diamonds engraved in it. "What's one of the teeth containers doing here?" Maeve wondered aloud as she turned it around too see the face. On the container's side, a photo of a girls face was there. She had tan skin with freckles and dark, curly blonde hair and Maeve's same multicolored eyes.

_"How are these here?" _She thought while turning the box over in her hands to make sure it was real. "Last time I saw them they where at Tooth Palace... Or did I leave them?" Maeve furrowed her eyebrows trying to remember. It would be like her to leave her colonial memories behind to be viewed later. But if she had left them here how did they get downstairs? Normally she'd just leave them in her art studio...

Maeve's eyes grew wide. If they had chipped off her signature on the wall what did they do to her studio? Daughter Nature jumped to her feet and ran up stairs. She stopped short of her art studios door to see a sign on it. In large black letters it read:**_ "Danger: Unstable ceiling and floor. keep out"_**. She twisted the nob to find it was locked from the inside.

Quickly, Maeve ran into the first room she could find and climbed out the window. She flew up to her art studios window and opened it with ease. Guess no one locked it after she left. Daughter Nature stepped inside and looked around in the dim light coming from the window. Large boxes littered the room taking up all the space on the two large tables. All of her art supplies where gone, probably in the boxes, and only her over-sized canvases remained outside scattered on the dirt covered floor. Her shoulders slumped when she saw the prize winning painting she had done when she was fifteen.

_"God damn you art block!" Maeve yelled out of annoyance as she kicked the wall. The school art gallery in two weeks and her brain thought it was the perfect time to get an art block and loose all inspiration. Maeve walked back to her desk and plopped down on her stool. She reached out and picked up the many sketch ideas she had made and flipped through them. They where nice but not to the standard she had set._

_She groaned and threw the papers, scattering them all over the desk before she slammed her head down. Maeve didn't look up at the knocking at her door but instead let out a muffled "Come in." The door opened and Jamie walked popped his head inside. "Everything ok in here? I heard screaming." He asked. "No..." Maeve groaned still hiding her face in her arms. Jamie opened the door and walked inside. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" He asked rubbing her back. "I have an art block and this painting is due." She grumbled in reply. Jamie quirked an eyebrow and picked up some of Maeve's sketches. "What's wrong with these?" He asked flipping through the sketches. "They all look like good ideas." "Yeah but they aren't great ideas." Maeve responded finally sitting up strait and taking the sketches._

_Jamie stood next to the fifteen year old and continued to comment on her different sketch ideas but no matter what he said she'd just huff and point out the many mistakes it had. "Come on." He finally said taking her arm. "Staying in here and hitting things isn't going to get you anywhere." Maeve looked up at him with an annoyed expression plastered onto her face. "Dad I don't have time to-" "Into the kitchen. Now." Jamie said pointing at the open door. Maeve grumbled it was pointless but obeyed. They walked down stairs into the kitchen and Jamie returned to the cooking pot he had been making hot chocolate in while Maeve sat on the counter._

_"Did I ever tell you the story about the Guardians great battle with the Boogieman when I was a kid?" He asked not looking up from the pot. "Yeah dad. Hundreds of times." Maeve replied rolling her eyes. "How 'Jack Frost' and 'Santa' and the 'Easter Bunny' and the 'Tooth fairy' all teamed up even though they where weak and how you and your friends helped them get believed in and recreated the Sandman... Or something like that." Jamie smiled despite Maeve's unbelieving tone. "So you do listen to my bed time stories." He replied casually._

_After several minutes of silence Maeve asked: "What does that have to do with anything?" Jamie shrugged and poured them two glasses of hot chocolate. "Just trying to make conversation." He replied while piling up whip cream on top of their drinks. He walked over and handed her one of the glasses and leaned next to her against the counter._

_They sat together quietly occasionally taking a sip from their glasses. Maeve's brooding temper had stopped but now she just seemed desperate for an idea. She stared out into space with her chin resting on her hand and holding her drink in the other. "You should've seen it." Jamie said randomly not even sure if she was listening. "It was beautiful. The whole city was lit up by these glowing streams of dream sand snaking their way through the city." He paused at glanced at the fifteen year old. She was looking out into space with her eyebrows furrowed. Her eyes darted to him when he stopped talking and she nodded at him to continue. Jamie smiled. "The sandman created these amazing sand creatures that came to life. All of them life sized too." He explained. "Dinosaurs, sting rays, unicorns, groups of Dolphins, everything you could imagine flying all over the city."_

_Maeve sat still trying to imagine the scene her dad had just told her. Slowly her mind pieced together the ideal scene she could use. Maeve's eyes grew wide and a smile stretched across her face. "Thanks, dad! You're the best! Gotta go! I have to get this project done! Oh and thanks for the hot chocolate!" She exclaimed kissing Jamie on the cheek before hopping off the counter and sprinting up to her art studio._

_Jamie chuckled and sipped his hot chocolate. "Just doing my job." He replied to himself as Maeve tore up the stairs._

Maeve bit her lip and looked at the ripped up canvas. Three large gashes destroyed the painting she had spent so much time on. The same thing had happened to her paintings of Tooth Palace, the Pole and the Warren. Why would they do this to her? Shutting her out and destroying what memories she holds close. None of her other families had treated her like this.

_Other_ families.

Maeve looked at the memory holder in her hand. Did they seen her past life? Is that why they cut her out? She had never told them about her past moms and dads and siblings. She never saw the need to. They where her family now and that's all that mattered. Did they hate her because they felt like replacements?

Maeve clutched the teeth container harder and her knuckles turned white. She spun on the spot and chucked the container across the room sending it crashing into one of the boxes scattering cut up photos all over. She stomped over to the table and slammed her fists on it. Just because they felt like replacements they thought it was alright to just shut her out?! How do they think she felt when she figured out she went 400 years getting recreated over and over again into different bodies?! That she went to the freaking park and laughed it off like it was no big deal?! Did they even realize the pain she went through just to stay like this?!

Maeve lowered her head and took deep breaths as she gripped the edge of the table. She didn't know why she was suddenly so angry or even what she was angry at.

She let out a heavy sigh and glanced at the scattered photos underneath her hands. Maeve pushed the photos into a pile away from her trying not to bring back anymore memories. Those would just make her more angry. Daughter Nature used both hands and pushed the photos into a pile closer to the wall. A glimpse of light blue caught Maeve's eye as she picked up a photo. She slipped her hand under the pictures and pulled out a light blue necklace that looked like it was made of ice. Hanging from the chain where small butterflies and in the center a snow flake that could fit in the palm of her hand.

The necklace Jack had given her for Christmas six years ago. She forgot she had left it here from her last visit, not wanting to get paint on it. The very painting the Bennett's had destroyed. Maeve took in a shaky breath and clasped the necklace around her neck. She needed to get out of here before she lost her mind. She needed to go clear her head and get off the surface.

Daughter Nature pushed the window and shut it quickly trying to leave before any more memories showed themselves reminding her of the of the place she used to call home.

* * *

**;thanks for reading and please leave a review!;**


End file.
